Battle in Carburator Canyon
by FireSaturn
Summary: This is Tony Blitz's take on the battle in Carburator Canyon that he had with Sapphire, General Lee, and Boost. Based on the Cars Roleplay.


**Battle in Carburator Canyon**

by Firebird

DISCLAIMER: Cars is not mine. It belongs to Disney Pixar. The character of Tony Blitz and Sapphire Sky belong to me. Elizabeth Hudson belongs to rizahawkeye. Alexis belongs to nychick. General Lee is from the Dukes of Hazzard and is a gueststar in this fic. Based on the Cars Roleplay in the Cars Fan Forum website.

_She's alone,_ I thought as I watched the pastel green Hudson Hornet known as Elizabeth Hudson roll slowly into my line of sight. I've been hiding here in Carburator Canyon for several days now, recovering from being sideswiped by that annoying blue Porshe and being chased by her.

I watch her for awhile, formulating a plan in my mind. As she passes my hiding place, I call out in a plaintative whimper that would trick her into thinking that somebody needed help.

"Hello..."

She spun around quickly.

"W-who said that?" she asked frantically.

_Good,_ I thought, _I've got her totally within my grasp._

I pretend to limp out from the shadows that hid me, revealing my dented side and several other places that have scraped off black paint, results from an obvious impact.

"I...I need help..." I told her in a false voice that I hoped to convince the Hornet that I was hurt worse than I really was, "Do...do you know a doctor?"

"I'm a doctor," said the Hornet.

_Even better,_ I thought.

"P...please," I said faintly, "you've got to...gasps..."

"Oh, you poor car," Elizabeth said in sympathy, "Here, let me look at your side. Luckily, I've got my toolbox with me."

I did just as she told me and showed her my damaged side. I grin a hidden, evil grin. When she was done, I turn to her, smiling mischieveously.

"Thanks," I tell her evilly, "but right now, you're mine..."

I roll toward her, causing her to back up until she hit the edge of the cliff.

"You can't help my enemies and escape," I continue as drew closer to her, "Too bad you are quite talented as a doctor..."

There was a sudden growl of an engine behind me.

"Leave her alone, Tony!" It was that damn Lexus.

I roll my eyes and turn to look at Alexis. She tried to hide her fear by giving me quite a glare, yet I still sensed it clearly.

"So, you want to play little miss hero," I mock her, "Fine, have it your way..."

Revving my engine, I drive straight for the Lexus, who, however, was ready for an attack such as mine and sped out of my path at a fast clip. Yet her escape was shortlived, as I came at her again. She barely got out of the way.

She could not last long against me.

"Elizabeth!" Alexis calls out frantically, "Go back to Radiator Springs! Tell everyone!"

She barely dodged another blow. She kept on dodging me, until I saw her getting tired. I was getting closer and closer to her. There was now so much dust and smoke around us, that neither of us could make each other out but little. I could tell that she's wondering where I'm getting all my energy from. Well, revenge and madness does go together so well, that it strengthens one's endurance.

I stop all of sudden, trying to sort out my thoughts on what to do next. I see the Lexus at the edge of the cliff, but still several yards off, and get an idea. I move toward her and her heavy breathing reached my hearing range. She still had that aura of fear around her.

But, I could sense that the Hornet was not about to leave her friend to me to pummel to death as I did so many other cars for eight years.

"I have more horsepower, I can fight him longer, Alexis, go tell my Uncle, and the others," Elizabeth shouted at her friend, "I found our cuprit!"

Then that damn helicopter began to yell at me. I ignored her.

That was when an orange Dodge Charger came roaring over my roof, blaring his Dixie horn and yelling like a Confederate Rebel. He lands hard on his wheels, skids around and faces me. His Southern accent is mixed with hatred and anger.

"Back away from th' lady, pal!" he snarled at me.

"So, come to join the fun, too, huh?" I ask casually.

He rams me, but I manage to get away from him.

Elizabeth rushed in and rammed me in the side, the same side that she had just fixed, and shoving me away from the edge of the canyon. She pushes me away just enough to go back to help her friend, but I come behind her and ram her. I laugh when she cries out in pain. She continues to push her friend to safety. I leave them be for a moment and turn my attentions elsewhere.

I come face-to-face with the very angry Charger. He rams me hard and I wince in pain, but hold my voice. We continue to pummel each other for a bit, both of us taking bad hits that is painful not only to me, but to him as well. Yet those Chargers are a tough breed. He holds himself rather well, continuing the fight. I ram him again, this time the hardest I could muster. He snarls in pain and tries to return the attack, but, luckily, I dodge it. I could tell he is starting to wear down.

That was when Sapphire Sky, my mortal enemy joins the fray. She leaps off the same cliff as the Charger used and landing hard on her wheels. She charges me, slamming me quite hard into a wall. I cry out in pain.

"You monster!" she growls at me, "Leave my friends alone!"

My attention is now entirely focused on her. Everything else is now trivial. She now in my sights and I rev my engine angrily at her. She hunkers down, preparing for the most hardest fight she has ever had in her life.

I roar toward her at such a clip that she barely manages to dodge my attack. Her left front fender is now badly crushed and it looks like she is in pain. Yet she holds on and continues to dodge my attacks that I have now directed entirely toward her.

"I think we can leave him alone now. No use in killing him!" I hear the Hornet yell above the din, "We'll just put him in the impound, that's all."

_Not likely,_ I scoff to myself as I ram Sapphire again.

"No use!" Sapphire shouts back as she continues to dodge me, although I do get some hits in, "We can't let this monster go just as easily as that! We have to finish him once and for all so he won't hurt anybody else!'

Sapphire sounded desperate. It was like she was looking for an excuse, any excuse to bring me down. I laugh and charge her again, this time slamming hard into her side. She cries out at the terrible pain that it must be causing her. I grin wickedly.

Then that tuner arrives. Like the Charger and Sapphire, he too uses the ledge to leap off of and join the battle. He charges me at a surprising speed and his strength is amazing that I barely recover from that attack. He continues to ram me, with the help of the other two battered cars. The Charger gives me one final ram and sends me slamming into the wall. I lay there dazed, damaged, and in a lot of pain.

But I was not the only one to be this state. Sapphire, several yards away from me, lay seriously damaged and unable to move. I smile crookedly, but wince at the pain that it caused me. If I was down and damaged than so was she. At least I had done that much.

I see the Charger and the tuner limp over to her to see if she was alright. But it must've been seen by everyone as well as me that she was near-death.

Then the pastel green Hornet returns and starts to work on Sapphire. I become angry.

"You!" I shouted at her. I half-glared, half-focused on her, results of the damage that I have been given.

"Deal with your own injuries, Tony. I've got to help Sapphire." Elizabeth snapped at me.

The tuner, Boost, limps forward, giving Elizabeth a bit of protection.

"Do you know what happens when a nitroglycerine canister gets even a slight tap?" he shouts at me.

I freeze, nodding slightly.

Boost laughed, despite the pain that it must be causing him, "So you do know, huh? I've got three. Better just stay where you are and not interrupt the doctor."

When Doc Hudson arrived, he glanced in my direction, scowling deeply and give me a glare that could kill. I could tell he had had enough of me. I just scowled right back.

As the two Hornets worked on Sapphire long into the night, trying to get her stabilized, I remain silent where I had been thrown and glaring at the other cars. The Charger and Boost took up a guard position and glared right back.

Then everything began to get blurry for me. My damage had gone on too long untreated and I could feel unconsciousness creeking up on me. Then the darkness claim my mind as I passed out from so much pain...

My revenge had been cut short.

**To be continued...**


End file.
